Our Last Words
by Setsumi-san
Summary: Thirty sentences for AmidamaruxMosuke. Amidamaru tries to remember the final conversation he had with his lover as he dies on the battlefield.


**Our Last Words**

An AmidaMosuke fanfic by **Setsumi-san**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. I do not plan, never have planned, and never will plan to make any money off of this fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quotable Quotes: **"What are you trying to say, Strong Sad? So I got a lot of eggs…and I keep'em in the couch." –Strong Bad, "Morning Routine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mm-mmm, bitch! It's time for: **The 4****th**** Wall **

"Sorry for not updating the last installment of the So Close, So Far trilogy yet, but I was inspired to write a thirty sentences fic of my own about a week ago. I rarely write racy stories like this, so please tell me if it's not sexy enough. When I tried to write sexy stuff in the past I ended up being funny instead," I tell the reader.

Silva chimes in, "You were actually neither."

"Oh, what do y-Wait a second. Why are _you_ the co-host for the Fourth Wall, Silva? It's usually Horohoro," I say.

"Horohoro's too young to co-host an M rated story. Besides, he paid me ten bucks to deliver that insult to you."

"I should have known. Look, do me a favor and leave the reader in peace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please don't kill me, Amidamaru! Aren't we _friends_? Please!" a samurai begged.

His pleas were in vain, for Amidamaru decapitated him in one frighteningly clean swish of his sword and tossed him on the hill with thousands of other victims. This latest one was lucky that his death wasn't very agonizing. In contrast, Amidamaru's current emotional anguish easily rivaled Oedipus's. After all, his best friend and the love of his life had just been slaughtered like a pig.

A tiny part of him tried to remember the last words he and Mosuke said to each other, but the sulphurous stench of dead bodies and his utter devastation made it too damn difficult. The memories just rushed randomly through his brain. Heh. It seemed only yesterday that they saw each other as more than friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1. Notice**

Mosuke didn't notice what a handsome man his younger friend had grown into…until he accidentally saw his wet glistening body in a bath one day.

**2. Envious**

"I am _not_ jealous of that stray that's been following you everywhere, Mosuke," Amidamaru lied.

**3. Submit**

The swordsmith never backed down in situations like a fistfight, but he always willingly submitted to Amidamaru in bed.

**4. Slash**

None of his fellow samurai _ever_ called Mosuke peasant trash again after Amidamaru almost sliced one of their arms off.

**5. Struggle**

Each of them fought like bears for dominance during their first kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A dozen more men with feral expressions surrounded him.

"Amidamaru, you bastard! You will pay for murdering my brother! Let's go, men!" the leader screamed.

Everyone charged, but they were no match for the lavender haired fighter. He effortlessly stabbed four and killed the rest with a Shinkuu Buddha-giri. The leader had had some nerve. What did _he_ know about grief? He didn't have to earn his wealth or hide a relationship for six years!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**6. Hair**

"Do you really like my hair long?" the surprised samurai once asked his better half.

**7. Unknown**

"I am not actually sure if the maidservant who just left our suite could tell I was kissing another man, Mosuke," Amidamaru confessed.

**8. Purchase**

"What is the first thing you want me to buy you when we finally get jobs from a noble?" the smithy asked.

**9. Burden**

"Amidamaru…maybe you'd have a better chance of employment if we didn't look for it together," the artisan once said quietly.

**10. Together**

His partner had grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and ordered, _"Never_ even _suggest_ separating from me again."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night they discovered every part of each other in a tangle of twisting limbs. Consequently their affection for each other increased by a millionfold, but it also meant that their romance would hold more twists and turns than a labyrinth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**11. Fret**

Mosuke often wasn't sure which of them he was trying to convince when he gruffly insisted he never worried about his lover's safety on the battlefield.

**12. Unconcerned**

At first, Amidamaru believed his better half honestly didn't care when he told him he might get betrothed to one of their lord's daughters.

**13. Suppressed**

However, he discovered that his beloved's fist had made a crater in a wall later that very same night.

**14. Sex**

"Oh sweet Buddha, you're gorgeous, " the smithy rumbled as he beheld Amidamaru's wet and naked body.

**15. Scold**

"Dammit, how many times have I told you not to break Harusame?" Mosuke snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amidamaru looked at the scuffed sword he was using and laughed bitterly. Even though it wasn't Harusame, Mosuke would have probably roared at him for damaging it. He wouldn't blame him, though. Swords had played a critical role in both of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**16. Powder**

"Why must I put powder on the blade?" Amidamaru asked the brunette one winter morning.

**17. Precaution**

"Because otherwise the cold air will make it will stick to the inside of the sheath," he explained.

**18. Au Revoir**

The peasant never helped Amidamaru dress for battle whenever he left on a mission, but he always gave him a goodbye kiss.

**19. Hog**

Mosuke loved Amidamaru more than anything, but he hogged the bed sheets like a pirate stole gold.

**20. Exception**

He didn't complain about it though, because just lying beside him softened his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Amidamaru impaled his last two opponents with a grotesque squish and then dropped to the ground like a sack of stones. It felt like his lungs were going to explode. No, he couldn't die yet! He had sworn to…well…to do _something _important there. What the hell _was _it? He groaned as his thoughts, which were mostly of his dead partner, swirled madly inside his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**21. Stubble**

Sometimes the swordsmith's whiskers were pleasantly ticklish when they kissed each other and other times they felt as scratchy as sandpaper.

**22. Niche**

Although Amidamaru was a professional swordsman, he occasionally secretly wished he could be paid to make his better half smile.

**23. Throb**

Whenever the samurai was near Mosuke's heartbeat felt like rapid hammer blows.

**24. Accusation**

"What makes you think he and I are more than friends, Kentaro?" Amidamaru coolly asked a fellow swordsman.

**25. Denouement**

The warrior had promised his friend their hard journey would end with riches that would make the emperor himself green with envy long ago.

XXXXXXXXX

Was it his imagination or was the dark sky spinning? It didn't matter; he was too exhausted to think about it. The whole planet seemed to turn upside down. It was as if he was the star of some chaotic play the gods created for their own sick amusement.

_Chaos…chaos…Something chaotic happened three days ago, but what was it? Did I lose something? Did I get into a fight? Yes…Yes…Mosuke and I had a fight three days ago,_ Amidamaru recalled.

XXXXXXXXXX

**26. Tiff**

"Quit treating me like some _damsel _in _distress_," the brunette had snarled.

**27. Defense**

"I had to save you because you were drunk out of your _mind_ and would have surely lost that fight," his partner had replied defensively.

**28. Reconcile**

To the brunette, the feeling of his lover's cock inside of him was ten thousand times more satisfying than _any_ preceding apology.

**29. Incapable**

Amidamaru couldn't tell Mosuke he loved him after he ordered him to flee because it only reinforced the idea that they would never see each other again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, he remembered that their final words were a vow to reunite there. The samurai would have punched himself then and there if he had enough strength left. If only the he'd been certain that would be the final time they'd be together! Why the hell had he chosen their liege over him? Chugo, one of the seven basic principles of bushido, meant utter devotion and loyalty to one's lord. Of course Amidamaru's true devotion was to the smithy, but that fact couldn't bring him back from the dead. Well, he might as well say proper parting words now even though his beloved would never hear them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**30. Chugo**

He desperately attempted to repeat his vow in the name of chugo, but all he managed was a pathetic "hsshhh" noise as he faded away.


End file.
